tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Tui and the Dragongirls
This is the fourth book written in the 9th Grade year (2010-2011) and the sixth book in the series. It mainly takes place in December 2010 with the climax during the winter break. Summery Armand, remembering a math class in which Rose Tui told everyone she had an ability to turn into a dragon at night, confronts her by saying he doesn't believe her and challenges her to having a sleepover just so he can see if she really can turn into a dragon. He spends one entire night staying awake, but nothing happens. Some days later, Armand, Tui, Willa, Alisa, Danielle, Katherine and Olenka go to Sodor. Tui is still muttering about her defeat but is overheard by Puck. The thought amuses him and wanting to get revenge on Armand for foiling his plans, he forgets the warning given to him by Titania earlier and goes to see Dragaunt, a sorcerer dragon. Dragaunt is also amused by the thought and later that night casts a spell on Tui, Olenka, Danielle, and Katherine. The girls are unaware of what is happening to them as they turn into early stages of their dragongirl sides. They are excited about it and they show Willa and Alisa who are at first startled. The next night Tui shows Armand, who is as usual disgusted at metamorphosis, her new ability to become a dragongirl. This time the girls discover that they have gone to the next stage of their metamorphosis for they have accquired tails. Upon hearing that the girls don't know what the source of their metamorphosis is, Armand immediately decides to investigate this. Danielle however objects to this. She captures Armand with her tail before he can make a move and tempts him into not investigatinng. As time goes on the girls go through more stages, but the more they go through the more Armand feels that he should investigate. The girls seductions turn into threats as they get impatient with Armand. At one point Armand loses his own patience and goes off to investigate despite whatever threats the girls give him. While investigating Armand comes across Willa and Alisa who want to become unicorns and are searching for a cave with unicorn horns. Armand sends them to Culdee Fell Mountain in hopes of misdirecting them. However his plans backfire as in the gorge the girls find exactly what they are searching for and become unicorns. Tui eventually learns from Willa and Alisa what Armand is doing and she punishes him by singeing him. After this he quickly decides not to investigate anymore. On the first day of the holiday break Armand finds that the girls are not turning back to humans in the daylight which can only mean one thing: the girls are no longer turning into dragongirls, but into dragons. Armand realizes that he'll have to work fast, for the girls are metamorphing by the minute becoming more dragon faster and if he does not find the answer soon, the girls would remain as dragons permanently. Armand soon figures out who's behind all thing and decides to see if he's right or not. Aided by Willa and Alisa, he travels to Shen Ven Mountain where up at the top is the castle of Dragaunt. The kids figured that Draguant was the cause of all the trouble, but they didn't expect Puck to be the maker of the trouble. Armand and the girls are thrown into the dungeons soon after their arrival while Dragaunt collect the others who have fully turned dragon. While thinking of a way to foil Dragaunt, Armand and the girls find Puck trying to release them. He explains that Dragaunt had gone back on his word one too many times and that he had decided to reject his rule. Armand however does not turst Puck and holds him until Puck tells him how to break the spell over the girls: by breaking one of Dragaunt's engery orbs. Doing this will cause an energy chain reaction which will result in all the orbs being destroyed as well as Dragaunt. Armand heads off to find an energy orb while Willa and Alisa go to find the other girls. However they are stopped by Dragaunt, who captures them with his tail and starts to mutate them into dragon mutants. Before Dragaunt can complete the spell however, Armand pushes an energy orb which shatters on the floor of the chamber. As Puck said, the other energy orbs are destroyed and Dragaunt too is destroyed. Willa and Alisa are saved from the mutation and the other girls are turned back to normal. Puck is forgivenen and recieves another chance and everything is all right... until Christmas Eve. On that night, Puck gives a gift to Tui. The gift is a magic snake whose bite enables anything it bites to turn into a dragon hybrid at night. Tui, Danielle, Alisa, Olenka, and Katherine allow the snake to bite them and they instantly turn into dragongirls. Afterwards Alisa takes Tui to Culdee Fell Mountain to give her her own unicorn horn. As soon as they return, Armand transport them back to Green Meadow before they force him into getting a bite from the snake. Characters Kids *Rose Tui *Willa *Alisa *Olenka *Danielle *Katherine *Armand Faeries *Puck *Titania (mentioned) Created Characters *Dragaunt *Unicorn Guardian Dragon Category:Stories Category:9th Grade